The Choice
by Lilybet385
Summary: A story about the characters of Stephenie Meyer's Twilight series and Amelia Atwater-Rhodes' Demon in My View. Bella is finally a vampire and learns more about her relationship with Edward and her new vampire life.


**Hello all! Just so everyone is clear, Stephenie Meyer and Amelia Atwater Rhodes' created these awesome character, not myself. But the parallels drawn between the two and the plot are of my own creation. A little background for my story so it doesn't get too confusing: Edward and Bella did get married, and Edward did change her himself. They've been married for over a year now, hence Bella is no longer a newborn. They still live with the rest of the Cullen/Hale gang and have recently uprooted to Oregon to start anew. I don't know how Jacob/Charlie/Renee/Bella's entire-human-life plot lines were resolved, but for the sake of my story, they have been. I'll leave those complications for Ms. Meyer to tie up in the 4th book :-) Happy reading!**

I stood facing a decision. Two sets of eyes remained fixed in my field of vision; one was golden, the other emerald. I could either choose giving a beloved past a second chance after a heart-wrenching betrayal. Or I could choose a dangerous, enthralling future with an entirely alien and loving new family. I knew that with either decision, I would feel an unendurable pain for the rest of my existence. I felt as if my ribs were cracking. The gaping, mortal hole in my chest haunted me once again, about to swallow me whole

--

It was cold. Even though I was now free of my human frailties, the chill of the snow cut through to my very bones. Everything now was a blur. The scenery I beheld constantly shifted between a snowy forest and a blazing desert. I looked down at myself in a daze, and all I could see was blue silk. The scenery held still and I beheld my bare feet buried within the icy snow. I saw that my chest was heaving as I gasped in the stillness of the wintry air. My lungs were on fire; my hands clawed at my ribcage, attempting to crack it open to stop the pain. But I caught a glimpse of something more disturbing. A chill flooded down my spine that had nothing to do with the snow. I held up my arm. I frantically surveyed my other arm and my legs and…I was a skeleton wrapped in tight translucent skin. I began to scream.

I woke up with a jolt. I knew it was slightly unnecessary, but I gulped in deep breaths of air. Attempting to calm down my imaginary racing heart. My eyes darted about the empty bedroom. I looked out through the large window and it calmed me to see the full moon shining above the tops of trees. I returned to looking about the bedroom. A few cardboard boxes were neatly stacked in the corner containing the remainder of a vast CD collection. The stereo was all ready set up along with rows upon rows of CD shelves newly installed into the wall. Beethoven quietly rang through the speakers, breaking the almost stillness of the room. I gazed down at the soft cotton sheets covering my chilled body. They were the palest of indigo. I had picked out these sheets. The thought helped anchor me back down to reality and the present.

Suddenly and silently, a cold and strong arm wrapped itself around my waist. I looked to my right with a relieved smile and was greeted by the most beautiful sight in all the world, my Edward. Except once again, his ever-darkening eyes were flooded with worry and his alabaster brow was furrowed into a frown.

"You know, I thought we agreed that the nightmares would go away after I made you one of the living dead," he lightly quipped. "In fact, I even assumed that you would stop sleeping in general and be like the rest of us humble creatures."

I laughed and then jerked slightly at the musical ringing of my new laughter. Was I ever going to grow used to it?

"Edward, I don't mean to," I sighed as I cuddled into his long, reassuring form. "I was just so tired after hunting that…yeah, I know. It's really not normal for me to have fallen asleep."

He chuckled despite his worry and kissed my forehead, which, as always, sent shock waves through me. His caresses moved down to my eyelids and my cheeks, and his lips then joined my own. I sighed with a happiness that only Edward could supply. I wrapped my arms around him and burrowed my face into the contour of his throat. But he immediately sat up and scooped me into his lap. He laid my head upon his shoulder and began to stroke my hair gently.

"You still treat me like a porcelain doll," I murmured as I kissed the side of his neck. "I truly am more durable now, I swear."

He chuckled softly once more, which made me look up and grin at him. He pressed his lips against mine for another prolonged kiss. I suppressed a sigh from the sweetness of it.

"You will always be a danger magnet," Edward laughed, gracing my temple with a sudden kiss. "And you will always be my little Bella. Even if you can beat Emmett at a wrestling match."

"No!" I protested as I could feel him quivering with suppressed laughter. "I am no longer a newborn, thank you very much. But I am still faster than you, Edward Cullen."

"Which is very unfortunate," he sighed but then kissed the tip of my nose. "I rather liked being the fastest in the family. Was kind of my signature thing, you know."

"Well, you've held the title for over ninety years," I teased as I ran my fingers through his auburn hair. "I'd say that's a fairly decent run."

He tickled my sides in an instant, which made me squeal into peals of laughter. Edward then buried his face into my hair and breathed in its aroma.

"You still haven't fully lost that alluring, damned scent," he sighed, breathing in once more. "It's paradise."

"You're my paradise," I whispered, pulling his face to mine to kiss him again. "I love you."

"I love you," he replied with my favorite half smile.

He then kissed me with such intensity that I lost all sense of time and place and being. Then, as quickly as he initiated it, he pulled away just as suddenly.

"Bella, what did you dream about?" he quietly questioned, the anxiety returning into his eyes. "I was speaking with Carlisle in his study and we both heard you cry out. He doesn't know what to of make it whatsoever; he doesn't know how to cure it."

"I know," I murmured tracing his cheekbone with my finger. "I don't know why or even how I end up falling asleep. It's almost like an outside force pushes me into a slumber."

Edward flinched, which made me slide off his lap to sit beside him.

"Unknown, outside powers making you do something you don't want to do is generally not a good thing, Bella," he articulated through a tense jaw.

"Yeah, and it's not even a restful sleep," I joked lightly, cautiously rubbing his arm.

His expression grew darker, which lead me to believe that he was not in the mood for vampire sleep humor.

"Alice thinks that perhaps some of her powers were transferred to you," Edward stated quietly, refusing to look into my eyes.

"Edward, that's imposs—''

"No, Bella, hear me out," he interjected, returning his gaze to my face. "When I changed you, I think you absorbed some of my powers. And while you cannot read minds now, you could have tapped into my mental connection with the rest of the family. Which explains your strength, your speed, your new immunity to Jasper, and now these dreams."

I sat in silence musing over Edward's now less and less seemingly ridiculous hypothesis. I couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt hearing his words. I didn't mean to steal their powers, to be a thief. And traces of fear began to seep into the back of mind. Was I now considered the greatest freak in my new family?

"And your un-affection of human blood, Bella," Edward continued, oblivious to my inner monologue. "You have the patience and trained resistance of Carlisle. A skill that he has been perfecting for over three hundred years. Really, Bella, you're an absolute miracle."

I gave a half shrug as I felt the oh-so-familiar blush warm my cheeks. I thought it would go away as soon as I changed. But a faint rose still flooded my face, betraying my most inward thoughts and feelings.

"And your coloring!" he exclaimed upon noticing it. "Bella, you still blush! And your temperature runs tens of degrees higher than the rest of ours. Your cheeks retain their color for weeks and weeks after a hunt. And your eyes…"

I looked up into his now black eyes and saw the reflection of my own stare back at me.

"They're still that beautiful chocolate brown," he wondered, his eyes glowing with excitement. "Your potential has no limits to speak of…but I'm getting off track. I think you should talk to Alice about your dreams. She can help."

"I know," I sighed staring down at my lap. "I just…I don't want to be the biggest freak of all."

He smiled and gently kissed my cheek.

"You are far from that," he said softly. "I love you."

"I love you," I replied with a half-hearted smile. "Well, let me get changed before we go ask Alice's opinion of the mystery that is me."

"I kind of like your outfit," he said, his eyes twinkling as he stared at my very rumpled nightshirt and grubby shorts. "It adds to your mystique."

I instantly threw a pillow at his face which, laughing, he easily blocked. I peeled off my wrinkled clothing and ignored a lovelorn sigh from Edward. I grabbed a clean shirt and a pair of jeans from the all ready organized closet, which I myself put in order. I had previously decided before the move that I was turning over a new, more organized leaf.

"I liked that little lacey ensemble much more," he said wistfully as I turned to glare at him.

"You would since you bought it for me and, after I refused to wear it, put all my normal underwear in the laundry hamper today," I shot back as he grinned mischievously.

I shook my head at him, unable to hide my smile. I quickly ran a brush through my slightly tousled hair and then tied it back into a low ponytail. I smiled at Edward to signify that I was now presentable. He stood up and took hold of my hand. We quickly strode to Alice and Jasper's new room. Heated voices rose through the closed door and I gave Edward a quizzical look. Perhaps now was not the best time to discuss the enigma of my vampire powers. Edward merely shrugged in reply and lightly tapped out a knock on the door. The angry discussion on the other side instantly ceased; the door flew open revealing a disgruntled Alice. Her face instantly lit up as she saw that Edward and I were the intruders.

"Come on in," she invited enchantingly. "I should have seen the two of you coming."

Edward and I filed into the bedroom. Jasper slid past and gave us a fleeting, grim smile as he left the room. I looked at Alice who conveniently was busy lifting heavy boxes out of the way to the far side of the bedroom.

"Everything all right?" Edward lightly asked after I quietly shut the door.

"Fine," Alice clipped in reply. "He's just in one of those moods. Weren't you listening?"

"Alice…" he sighed with a plaintive look at her. "You know I do my best not to pry. But, that said, do you want me to speak with him?"

"Sounds good to me," she said lightly, fluffing throw pillows with far too much force.

"Alice, be careful. Your pillow might…" I quietly interjected.

She ignored me and continued, "You can tell him in your own words that he's acting like a foolish idiot—''

The very next moment, a ripping noise was heard as the pillow's feathers exploded everywhere in a downy cloud. The three of us stood in silence as we watched the feathers float down the floor, littering the newly installed carpet. My eyes met Alice's; if it was possible for a vampire, she looked as though she could burst into tears. Instead, she broke out into her tinkling laughter. Edward's tolls of laughter mixed in with hers as I smiled uncertainly. Something was not quite right, and I knew both of them were keeping it from me.

"I'll buy you a new set of pillows, Alice," Edward said as his and Alice's laughter began to quiet down.

"I will take you up on that," she agreed with a brilliant smile. "Would you like to sit on the floor with the remaining pillows? I'm afraid Jasper and I don't quite have the same organizational skills as you two do."

Edward and Alice lithely slid to recline on the floor into comfortable sprawling positions. I stiffly sat down cross-legged next to them. I still wasn't entirely used to my body's new agility.

"Bella had a dream again," Edward began bluntly as I blushed slightly.

"You slept_ again_?" Alice questioned, a note of awe and incredulity in her voice.

I nodded dumbly, feeling like an exhibition at the vampire zoo.

She turned excitedly to meet her eyes with Edward's. Both of their faces glowed with excitement.

"Stop," I ordered as my agitation mounted. "I hate these mental conversations. It's rude, you know."

"Well," Alice breathed. "I was wondering if you were up for a little experiment."

I raised an eyebrow at Edward who seamlessly arched his in reply.

"And what does this experiment entail?" I asked slowly.

I half-hoped a welcome interruption would come banging into the room just then or that I had the talent of becoming invisible.

"Mm…" Alice hummed as she looked down her agitated hands wrung one another's fingers. "What is your opinion on performing a type of séance?"

I started at the word.

"Don't worry!" she exclaimed, her dark eyes widening innocently. "We're not going to call up any lost spirits."

"How long…" I managed to splutter, rose spots rising in my cheeks again. "Have the two of you been discussing this? A séance? I mean, what do the two of you think of me as? I don't want to be some type of science project!"

"Bella," Edward said quietly.

I ignored the thrill of his voice whenever he spoke my name. I ignored the comfort of his presence illuminating from his sprawled figure. I didn't want to calm down. I just wanted to run from the room and out of the house and…

"We would never let anything harm you, love," he murmured, raising himself so we could be face to face.

He gently stroked my hair and pressed his cool lips against my temple. My agitation and anger began to die down. And most unfortunately, my curiosity began to increase.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" I ventured indifferently. I picked at an escaped feather near my toes.

"Well," Alice excitedly replied. "Edward, I'm assuming, told you his theory, correct?"

"Yes."

"Well, I was thinking I could tap into yours and mine new connection."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" I said dully, running my fingers along the feather's sharp edge.

"I was wondering," Alice continued as she ignored my comment, "whether you can see the future like I can. Maybe your dreams reveal glimpses of what is to come for our family."

I gave an involuntary shudder. White snow. The blue silk. My skeletal hand shining in the moonlight. No, what I saw was definitely not a future that I wanted for the family or myself.

Edward's hand began to rub up and down my back. I looked into his face to find his eyes aching with concern once more.

"Are you all right?" he murmured.

I gave a curt not.

"If you really want to do this," I said in a rush, "then fine. I'll do it. But I really do think my dreams are just a string of nonsensical images."

"We shall see," Alice replied with a devilish smile. "Now we begin. Bella, this is what I try and do when I want to focus on a specific vision. All right, face your body completely towards me. Good. Now place your palms in front of you, face-up. Don't move. And empty your mind of all extraneous thoughts. Oh, and breathe. It helps."

I stiffened my arms into place. I closed my eyes and tried to ignore the fact that I probably looked utterly ridiculous. I knew Edward would tease me about it later. I felt Alice place her freezing hands on top of mine. Her skin was so soft. I needed to borrow some of her hand lotion.

I attempted to concentrate on the task at hand again. I focused on the evenness and depth of my breaths. It really was relaxing: not having to think of anything but my breathing. It was almost a relief, actually.

And then darkness came creeping in; it enveloped my senses in excruciatingly gentle proficiency. Breathe in. Breathe out. I was at peace with the world. All was quiet. All was safe. I was floating in a world of rolling black clouds. A familiar presence seemed to shadow me. Alice. I turned to look at her over my shoulder…

A beam of light shot through the silent dark. I almost seized from the intensity of it. I then felt a force grab at my navel. Pulling me fiercely towards the light. There was no time to shout. No time to fight. No time to run.

I was in a house. I could tell through my heightened sense of smell that I wasn't in Oregon anymore. Or back at my old homes in Washington and Arizona. I went to a window covered with a heavy blackout curtain. I pulled it back and surveyed the dark, unfamiliar trees outside. Where was I?

I then heard a grumbling growl from behind me. I spun around to face a large, hulking black wolf. It couldn't be…Jac—

But then I saw the eyes. Coal black with red irises blazing through the darkness of the room. And then, just as suddenly, the wolf disappeared.

I now found myself in a different room, standing behind a girl. Her shoulders were hunched over an out-dated PC. She typed quickly with unflagging precision. Sheets of midnight black hair ran down her back. I walked closer to inspect the computer screen. To see what she was so intent on writing.

Her shoulders suddenly tensed, and she whirled her whole body around to face me. Her skin was dead white. Emerald eyes glared at me. She was no girl. I stepped back in surprise from the ferocity of her gaze.

And then I found myself in a dark nightclub. The walls were covered with mirrors; cracks ebbed along the mirrored surfaces like delicate spider webs. The air hummed with auras of power. Vampires. My senses reeled with the exotic and intoxicating atmosphere.

A man appeared before me. If you could call him that. He was so obviously a vampire that he might as well have dressed up in a human Halloween costume. He was slender and young looking. His skin tone was tan beneath its deathly pallor. And his eyes were a startling shade of green. Just like the girl's…

His eyes widened in shock as he beheld me watching him. He began to circle me; I was trapped. My breath came out in ragged gasps as fear engulfed me. Where was Alice?

"Do not be afraid," he purred.

I jumped from the unexpected break in the silence.

All of a sudden his body was wrapped around mine. I stood frozen, unable to move. He breathed in the scent of my hair seductively.

"You have returned," He whispered in my ear. "_Prima_. _Mea Bella._"

And then he was before me. He bowed to me and then dropped to one knee. He reached for my hand. I gave in. I had no choice. I held my hand out for him. He kissed the back of it softly. Then, ever so gently, he turned my hand so my palm faced heavenward.

He looked up suddenly and smiled at me. It was breathtaking and predatorial.

"Welcome home, my angel," he murmured.

Then he sank his teeth into my wrist and began to drink.

I screamed as images raced through my mind. White- hot desert. Freezing snow. Blue silk. Molten pulsating blood flowing through my mouth…

"Bella."

I was nothing. I was safe once more in the darkness. A place where no one could hurt me.

"Bella, please wake up!"

I opened my eyes. I flinched at the fierce light. Dizziness overcame me for a moment. Then Edward's frantic face came into focus. Seeing the state he was in, panic began to settle upon me. It took me a minute to realize that my entire body was shaking from my mental ordeal.

"Edward," I trembled.

He quickly gathered me into his arms and pressed my head to his chest. We formed a tight ball of badly needed comfort. I could not stop shaking though.

"Edward," Alice's sharp voice commanded. "Now is not the time for that. Believe me. It won't stop the shaking. Let go of her; she needs space to breathe. I mean it, Edward! Let her go."

Edward reluctantly relinquished his hold on me. I slowly scooted away from his safe arms and formed myself into a straight-backed, Indian style position. I looked up at Alice. Her face was even paler than normal. Her breathing was also more haggard.

"What was that, Alice?" I quietly asked, looking straight into her black eyes. "That wasn't my dream from before. That was something…completely new and it didn't make any sense."

"What happened?" Edward demanded though clenched teeth. "I couldn't hear through Alice. I was blind…deaf—whatever to the vision."

"That wasn't your dream?" Alice countered tensely, ignoring Edward. "You are sure of it?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed with a hysterical note in my voice. "I have never seen those places or people before! Who was that…man? If you could call him that, I mean…"

"Man?" Edward questioned. "Alice, what happened?"

"I don't know," she murmured, her eyes staring at something at an unseen distance. "There have been stories…rumors, really…"

"Alice!" Edward shouted. "What did you do to Bella?"

"Edward!" I said sharply. "Please be quiet and let Alice speak!"

His expression immediately grew stormier, but he grew quiet with his jaw clenched. Oh, I knew he was going to have a major sulk session later on.

"What stories, Alice?" I asked returning to her earlier statement.

"I can't be sure," she said slowly. "I only caught glimpses of it sometimes in the past. Whenever I would foresee strange vampires coming into our territory, I could tap into their own futures, you know. And sometimes I could hear whispers in their minds.

"As you know and have experienced, Bella, the strongest of our kind are the Volturi. They are the vampiric ruling class and the self-assigned police force of all of our kind. They keep the order and nip any rebellions in the bud. I know, I know, don't look so exasperated. I'm getting there.

"These rumors: I have no idea if they are true because they're quite unbelievable. They say, well I saw, that there is another…family—in very loose terms—older and more powerful than Aro, Marcus, and Caius."

I blinked in numb shock. More powerful than the Volturi? I looked over at Edward. He was frowning and was scrutinizing Alice's face. I knew he was searching Alice's mind for further verification.

"Well, the older part is in question," Alice continued. "Aro, Marcus, and Caius could very well have come into existence around the same time as this…family. Or the other family could simply not be real at all."

"Alice, you clearly doubt that," Edward said quietly.

She swiftly glanced at him and shrugged.

"One can hope," she murmured.

"Alice, wait," I stammered as my thoughts whirled. "In what ways are they more powerful?"

"What I've seen," she sighed, "is that the strongest have infinite powers. They can read minds like Edward and Aro. Change their appearance at will. Kill other vampires single-handedly. Some can even shape-shift."

I shivered remembering the dark wolf in the room of the strange house.

"I've also seen," Alice breathed with wide eyes, "that they can disappear entirely. And then show up at a completely different location. At will."

Edward gave a slight snort. Both Alice and I glared at him. Clearly it was not the time for laughing at the possibility of super vampires existing.

"Well, you'd get along with them, Ed," Alice said curtly. "They're supposed to be extremely arrogant and obnoxious. They believe themselves to be invincible. And the rest of us—vampires, humans, whomever—we're just there for them to walk over."

"Can you blame them?" I asked, still in shock. "They must be thousands of years old. And all of those powers in just _one_ of them? That's insane, I mean…"

My words petered off. I caught Edward and Alice staring at me intently. Edward's face was void of expression, but Alice's…She was scared. Of me. My heart sank and my stomach seemed to tie up in knots.

"You don't think…" I began in disbelief as they both looked away. "That I could be like them? No…that's completely impossible. Edward, _you_ changed me. I…I couldn't, I…"

I grew silent, not knowing what to say. Alice and Edward still chose not to share eye contact with me. I felt absolutely wretched inside.

"I think I'll go lay down," I said, rising to my feet.

"Bella…"

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

I shook my head and walked towards the door.

"You can show him what happened, Alice," I said, attempting a lighter tone. "I don't mind. I'll be in our room, Edward."

I slipped out of the room and silently shut the door behind me. In a daze, I walked back to my bedroom. The stereo was now playing the second CD in its high-tech changer. It was Debussy. The familiar strains of the music helped soothe my aching head. I collapsed upon our new king-sized bed. It was much too large, but Edward insisted. He had charmed the salesperson into selling it at a terrific price. Even though Edward could have afforded the original ticket price without a sweat.

I gave a ghost of a smile at the memory. I curled up on my side facing the window. I could still see the moon even though it was higher in the sky now. A breeze rustled through the trees, which seemed to moan in dismay. My ears pricked at the sound of Edward entering the room. He quickly slid onto the bed beside me and molded his body to mine. I felt his arms wrap around me, and he buried his face in my hair. Just like the vampire from the vision. I shivered at the thought.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he said ever so softly. "It's all my fault."

I rolled over to face him. His face was crumpled in grief. I snuggled more tightly against him. I hated seeing him upset. I felt so in tune with him that my own anguish mounted to meet his.

"Edward," I breathed, kissing his forehead. "What do you mean?"

"I should have never changed you," he whispered, guilt etched onto his face. "This would have never happened. I seemed to put you in even greater danger than ever. I…"

"Edward, we've been over this," I interrupted sharply. "I would've died: natural or unnatural. And then you would have committed suicide. How is that a better scenario?"

He flinched at my harsh words. But both of us knew it was the truth.

"Edward," I said firmly as he met my gaze. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"No, listen. I will always love you. And nothing is ever going to change that. Now matter who stands in our way—no matter how freaky that something is who stands in our way—it doesn't matter because I have you. Got me?"

"Yes," Edward replied with his half smile. "I get you."

His lips hungrily sought mine, and we let ourselves get lost in the moment. When we pulled apart, Edward grinned rakishly. Ugh, he was too beautiful.

"I have an excellent proposition for you," he said in his usual perfect diction.

"Oh really?" I countered, raising my eyebrows at him.

"How would Mrs. Cullen like to join Mr. Cullen for a bath at approximately…right now?"

"Mrs. Cullen would love to," I replied with a real smile.

I treated Edward to a nip on the neck.

"Excuse me," he objected, his eyes dancing. "But I do all the biting in this relationship."

--

I walked out of the bathroom with the heat from the bath quickly evaporating from my chilled skin. But I could feel my cheeks burn a little at the memory of Edward's and mine most recent rendezvous. If Edward was beyond gorgeous when dry, there were no words to describe him when wet. His bronze hair slicked back and his lean muscles gleaming in the water…

So deep was my reverie that it took me a moment to realize that Edward was not in the bedroom. Yet I caught the sound of piano music echoing from downstairs. He always felt the need to practice on the piano after we made love. An Edward quirk was the only explanation I could give.

I passed on putting back on Edward's chosen lingerie. It was pretty but the lace itched like no other. I instead snuck to the laundry room and snitched a sports bra and a part of boy shorts from the drier. I returned quickly to my room and found my favorite pair of gray sweatpants and an old T-shirt of Edward's. I indulged myself by burying my nose into the T-shirt's sleeve and breathing in his scent. So delicious. I got dressed and quickly braided my hair in a French plait. I looked at the clock. It was my best time ever: one minute precisely. Sometimes it was just cool to be a vampire.

I practically skipped out of my bedroom and down the hall to the grand staircase leading to the lower level. Yet instead of running down the steps, I swung my legs over the railing and leapt from the top to the floor below. I enjoyed the whooshing sensation and landed catlike on my feet. I heard a faint chuckle behind me. I turned around to glimpse Carlisle shaking his head at me as he shut the door to his study. I smiled ruefully; I needed to stop showing off. I mean, I was no longer a newborn…

I traipsed past the front room and the music room. I caught a glimpse of Edward absorbed in making his hands glide across the ivory keys. It sounded like he was working on a new piece, so I chose to give him privacy as he practiced.

I walked through the gleaming kitchen with Esme sorting out pots and pans. I called out a hello as she gave me a loving smile in return. She was the best. We of course would never use the kitchenware, but Esme was always making meals and delicacies for those in need and local church fundraisers. Her latest project was to make cakes and pies for our new neighbors, even though our lots were miles apart. I smiled and couldn't help but think that Esme had somewhat mixed up the tradition of moving in.

I walked down two steps and found myself in the den. Emmett was sprawled luxuriously on the leather sectional. He all ready had the expansive entertainment system set up; he was busy watching TV and was munching on shaved ice drenched in cherry syrup in a paper cone. He looked up and gave me a huge smile as I plopped down next to him.

"Hey kid," Emmett greeted as he gave me a one-handed punch to the shoulder, nearly knocking me sideways. "So you and Ed just had a nice time, huh?"

I blushed a dark pink. I glared at him as he made the sectional shake with his laughter.

"We don't make a point to listen to you and Rosalie," I muttered sulkily, hunkering down farther away from Emmett.

"No worries," Emmett replied jovially. "I didn't hear a thing. It's just a dead giveaway whenever he starts up on that instrument. We all know he only plays on it whenever he's hyped up or um…inspired."

Relenting, I gave Emmett a playful jab to the ribs with my foot. He chuckled again.

"Want some?" he asked, offering me the paper cone.

"No thanks but interesting choice, Em," I replied laughing as he shrugged and took a large bite of the ice. "Is it really worth the future gag-fest?"

"Well, I was thinking," Emmett began before licking a stray drip of cherry flavoring. "When it's all melted inside of me, it'll probably look a lot like, you know, blood. So maybe it'll fool my body and I won't have to hack anything up."

"Em, it will be melted sugar water!" I laughed. "Your body will definitely notice it's not blood. Face it; there shall be a gag-fest in your near future."

Emmett shrugged once more and took another bite as he continued to flick through the TV channels.

"It does feel pretty good on the old canines though," he stated conversationally as we both watched the television pictures flash quickly by.

"Late night TV after the talk shows end pretty much sucks," I murmured as Emmett sighed in agreement.

"We have HBO now though," a clear voice said next to me.

I didn't even flinch as I looked over to see Alice sitting next to me; I had sensed her presence a moment before she spoke. She gave me a tentative smile, which I returned. She leaned over to squeeze my hand and I knew that all was forgiven.

"You might as well turn that off now, Emmett," another voice said from the doorway.

I looked up to see Carlisle gazing upon us with a warm and paternal look in his eyes.

"Family meeting now in the front room," he announced.

Emmett turned off the TV in an instant. The three of us then followed Carlisle out of the den, through the kitchen and hallway to the airy front room. Esme and Carlisle had previously arranged the furniture so that everyone in our large family had a place to sit. Jasper, staring off into space, all ready sat in a primly upholstered armchair. Rosalie lounged on the long white sofa. Emmett flopped down next to her and planted a loud kiss on her cheek. Her usually cool and composed expression broke to reveal a radiant smile. Alice flounced past the chair next to Jasper and sat on the sofa beside Emmett. I caught a glimpse of hurt flash on Jasper's face but he quickly returned to his now pretended thought reverie. I plopped on the white silk love seat.

"Edward, Esme," Carlisle said casually as he sat down in a high-backed chair.

The glass doors of the front room that connected it with the music room opened and the two quietly filed in. Edward smiled at me in a way that made my cheeks color once more. His hair was all ready dry: waved, and tousled to perfection. He strode over and sat on the love seat with me. He flung his arm around my shoulders and swiftly inhaled the scent of my drying hair.

"Oh Carlisle, I really think we should buy the harp from that music website," Esme said excitedly. "It would be the perfect addition because then it truly would be a music room. Oh, and those paintings we saw in that shop in Los Angeles; they'd be perfect on the walls. I'm sure the store would be willing if we provided the transportation for delivery."

"Sounds like a wonderful plan, my love," Carlisle replied, tenderly watching Esme as she sat in the chair next to his.

"Well, maybe you can teach yourself how to play the harp now," I whispered to Edward who laughed.

I gazed around our circle with affection and pride. While I would forever miss Charlie and Renée with a fierce pang, it just felt so…right being part of a normal family. If you could consider this normal at all, I supposed.

"So everyone," Carlisle began, clapping his hands together. "We did it; we successfully completed the move."

Emmett let out a whoop, which made us all laugh.

"Here's the downside though," Carlisle continued. "The local high school's school year begins tomorrow."

Everyone but Carlisle and Esme let out an audible groan.

"Is it really necessary?" Rosalie huffed. "I've had enough of high school to last me for the rest of my existence."

"And I finally just graduated last year," I sighed softly in Edward's ear, which made him chuckle.

"You don't want to know how many times I've graduated," he murmured in reply.

"Yes, it's necessary, Rosalie," Carlisle interjected. "We're attempting normalcy as best we can, remember. They've accepted our paperwork rather quickly and everything's all set. You're all in the clear to start classes tomorrow."

A few more grumbles were heard from the sofa, but Edward gave the three a look and all was quiet again.

"Esme and I decided," Carlisle continued, "that Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie will have to be seniors. Your looks are too mature to pass for anything younger, especially in this area. Alice and Edward will be juniors. And Bella, I'm sorry for this, but you're a sophomore."

"What!" I exclaimed as Edward snickered. "But, but Edward and I were in the same grade back in Forks. I'm older than him in human years!"

"I know," Carlisle said apologetically, giving Edward a warning look to be more sensitive. "It's just, with your young face, you can pull off tenth grade. And the longer we can stay here, the better."

"And we can disguise Ed's jealous husband ways as protective older brother," Emmett cut in, which made all but Edward laugh.

"So really," Carlisle said as everyone quieted down. "All I'm asking for is your cooperation and patience. I know high school is dull and tedious, but it's worth it. We all want the peace and security of a stable home environment. And it's only for a few hours each day."

"Six or more hours actually," Alice piped up. "Six, long excruciating hours."

"Wait a minute, can I be the deadbeat son?" Emmett asked with an excited look. "So many human families have one of those."

"Emmett!" Esme exclaimed as everyone burst into laughter again.

"Don't worry," Edward murmured to me, as the rest of the family chattered animatedly. "I'll persuade the school counselor to put us in a class together. I mean, you are advanced in Biology."

"And we'll always have lunch," I said with a smile, which prompted him to kiss my forehead.

Oh well. Maybe high school wouldn't be so bad as a game instead of a life necessity. Who knows?

A few hours later, I sat on Edward's and mine bed grumpily musing over what to wear to school. I was wrong, terribly wrong. High school would never be a game; it would forever remain an act of torture forgotten by the Geneva Convention. Edward was all ready dressed and was swiping pencils and notebooks from Carlisle's study for us to use. I still could not motivate myself to move. Every inch of me was rebelling against the notion of getting ready.

I hear a quick knock and Alice poked her head in.

"Read—Bella!" she exclaimed as she let herself in. "Why aren't you dressed? We're all ready to leave now; we have to go in early to register for our classes!"

"What!" I cried, dashing off the bed and rushing to my private bathroom. "But it's only seven o'clock!"

"High school starts earlier here than Forks, Bella," Alice sighed as I heard her rummaging through my closet.

I turned on the faucet in an instant and splashed my face with cold water. I grabbed for my toothbrush and a hand towel simultaneously. I dabbed at my face with the towel and hastily threw it aside into the bathtub so I could snatch up the toothpaste.

"Bella?" Alice question, joining me in the bathroom. "Do you need me to pick out a bra as well?"

My face instantly colored in reply as I violently brushed my teeth.

"I'll take that as a yes," she giggled and then disappeared out of the bathroom.

I spat out the frothy toothpaste and wiped my mouth with the edge of Edward's bath towel. He would give me grief about it later, I was sure of it.

I dashed out to find Alice had laid an outfit for me on the bed. I froze, not wanting to put it on. She herself had previously purchased the clothes for me, which in return I had never worn. Alice was standing in front of my full- length mirror carefully applying a coat of lipstick. She turned around in time to see me roll my eyes at the outfit.

"Bella, that outfit is going to look fabulous on you," she said in a huff as I half-heartedly pulled on the designer jeans. "It's never a bad thing to make a good impression by wearing nice clothes. And quite frankly, it's rude that you're never worn the gifts I bought you—oh Bella, you haven't brushed out your braid yet."

She stepped into the bathroom again. I took the stolen moment to quickly slip on my bra and the expensive top. The shirt was pretty; it was a bright royal blue that Edward loved to see me wear. But it was a deep cut V-neck and exposed more of my chest than I was comfortable with. I attempted to adjust the top so that it showed less skin. I had little success.

Alice came out with a comb and my never used makeup bag in tow. She handed the comb to me, sat the makeup bag on the bed, and began rummaging through it.

"Alice, we don't have time for a makeover," I grumbled, tugging out the elastic band of my French braid.

"I know," she breathed, wielding a mascara wand. "But a little mascara and lip gloss never hurt a girl. Oh Bella, your hair really does look nice all wavy."

Alice and I came down the staircase a few minutes later; Alice practically danced down them with her newly purchased Vera Bradley tucked under her arm. I walked more slowly and grouchily attempting to arrange my simple messenger bag more comfortably on my shoulder. Edward looked up from a discussion with Emmett to give me an appraising look.

When I reached him, he said, "You know, I thought the overall goal was to attract the least amount of attention as possible. Seems to me that you didn't get the memo. I'm going to have to beat those high school boys off of you with a stick. Or better yet, a battering ram."

Before I could protest heatedly, Rosalie interjected, "Bella! You forgot to take off your wedding rings. Most high school sophomores aren't married."

"Here Bella, I'll put them in your bedroom for you," Esme offered, holding out an empty hand as her other held out a paper bag lunch for me. "I thought this would be a nice touch."

"Thanks Esme," I replied with a smile as I tugged off my bands.

Edward collected my lunch bag for me as I surrendered my rings over to Esme. I had trouble fighting down the sadness of parting with them. Edward brushed a kiss to my neck as he tucked my lunch into my messenger bag. I quickly buried my head into his shoulder, appreciating that he knew and understood what I was feeling.

"Ready, Ed? Bella?" Jasper questioned as the others trudged out the front door.

"Yes," Edward replied, enfolding my hand into his. "I all ready have the car key."

We followed Jasper out and Edward closed the front door behind us with a click. We joined the rest who were cajoling with Esme on the driveway.

"We'll be back so soon, Mom, that you won't even realize that we were gone," Emmett said comfortingly, which made Esme wrap her arms around him and laugh.

She went around to all of us to impart embraces and words of advice.

"Now, Emmett, remember to treat everything as it were made of glass; we don't want to repeat the locker incident of '73, right?

"Rosalie, remember to smile; don't glare at the human girls. It really does spook them, bless their souls.

"Alice—oh, I don't have anything to worry about you; you've always been a good girl.

"Jasper…just know that I'm so very proud of all your progress, darling. One step at a time; don't push yourself to interact with the humans until your comfortable.

"Edward…oh, don't give me that smile. What am I going to do with you! Try your best not to correct the teachers, all right? You know they hate that. And, as always, answer what people say, not think.

"And Bella…" she stopped and then gave me an extra long hug.

She turned to address the group as whole, "Keep an eye out for Bella, all of you. This is her first time repeating high school."

"Yes Mom," everyone intoned, making her laugh again.

"Now shoo!" she exclaimed and Edward automatically unlocked the car doors with the key. "Or else all of you will be late if you don't get a move on."

We waved and called out good byes as we clambered into Edward's new black Escalade. He had felt anxious about purchasing it but we all agreed it was better to travel in one vehicle than two. And of course, Rosalie refused to ride in the Ford Expedition that Edward wanted to buy; she claimed to have one too many bad experiences with Ford cars. I personally thought that the Expedition simply wasn't flashy enough for her taste. I climbed in the front seat beside Edward who was driving. He quickly reversed down the driveway and took off towards the town.

When Edward stopped at a stop sign, Rosalie exclaimed, "Really Edward! Were you even paying attention when I told Bella to take off her rings? You still have yours on as well."

"Well, I suppose you're right, Rosalie," he mused, gazing at the ring on his left hand. "No worries."

He quickly slipped it off and put it on the ring finger of his right hand. I couldn't help but let a radiant smile cross my face. He gave me a knowing smile as he grabbed my hand.

"I shall forever be property of Isabella Swan Cullen," he announced to the whole car, which made everyone laugh. "And no one is ever going to make me take off my wedding ring."

He was absolutely impossible, and I loved him to pieces for it.

--

**That's it for the present time. I'm working on Section II at the moment. Not to give too much away, but expect a shift in Edward's ways and his relationship with Bella. Brace yourself for some pretty shocking things to occur. Please review and give any suggestions/ unseen misspellings and the like. Thanks! :-)**


End file.
